The prior art Rubik's Cube® is a well known puzzle within the art. The operation of the prior art Rubik's Cube® is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,116 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,959. A general description of the prior art Rubik's Cube® follows. This information can be found on the World Wide Web at http://www.madehow.com/Volume-7/Rubik-s-Cube.html and general information regarding the prior art Rubik's Cube® at http://www.rubiks.com. The prior art Rubik's Cube® has six sides; each side is divided into nine smaller squares, referred to herein as cubelets. It generally appears to the user that all of the smaller cubelets can be moved; however, the center cubelet on each side actually can not be moved. Only the cubelets used to form the corners and edges can move. This is because the center cubelet on each side is in an attached position to an axis and can only be rotated in place about that axis as shown in FIG. 1.
When a prior art Rubik's Cube® is taken apart it can be seen that the center cubelets are connected to an axle like mechanisms to the inner core, refer to FIG. 2. The corner and edges pieces are not in a fixed position to any particular reference allowing them to move around the center cubelets. The cube maintains its shape because the corner and edge cubelets are held together in place and retained by the center cubelets. See FIG. 3.
Each piece has an internal stem that is retained by the center cubelets and trapped by the surrounding pieces. These stems are shaped to fit along a curved track that is created by the backs of the other pieces. Refer to FIG. 4.
The center cubelets are fixed with a spring and rivet and retain all the surrounding pieces. The spring exerts just the right pressure to hold all the pieces in place while giving enough flexibility for a smooth and forgiving function.
Puzzles such as the prior art Rubik's Cube® have created a lasting impression on numerous users. This type of brain teasing device has become a legend in itself. However, the display characteristics are outdated and the functionality of puzzles like the Rubik's Cube® has not kept up with modern day technology. Therefore, there remains a need within the art for puzzles that present the attributes commonly associated with modern day devices.